puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Rising (Meridian)
Phoenix Rising is a flag on the Meridian Ocean. Before the ocean merge, it existed on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement If you would like to ally with us, please contact a Royal before trying to do so. All crews are more then welcome to join our flag, and we hope that we can have a great time and enjoy pillaging together! Extended Public Statement Are you looking for a crew that will promote you? Join Invictus, move up the ranks and when you are ready to make captain this flag will provide ye a ship to start. Of course we are expecting ye to stay in the flag. Crews that grow from within the flag will be provided help and support in thier endevors. ;Allies We will entertain any alliance offers, but be wary that we will only accept those that have the same goals and objectives as we do. If any two of our allies start warring, our flag will remain neutral. We expect flag support in blockades, or in a war. By this we mean assistance with jobbers, and help in bringing supplies from one island to another, and in exchange, our flag will help yours out should the occasion arise. ;Ally PVP Policy We have a great esteem for our allies, and we do like to PVP, and may engage in any and all kinds of PVP's. However, should an ally request a disengage (by sending a /tell) to our BNaver, or anyone on the ship we will honor that request. If we engage in PVP we may re-emburse an allied crew by payment for stock or poe taken in case of a loss, if requested. If the BNaver doesnt have the funds for this, please contact Brax or Zaila for payment, and we will pay the amount as soon as funds are available. I only ask that everyone use good sportsmanship in ALL PVP battles. ;ROYALTY Our Flag Royalty is a set court. Any and all additions to Royalty will be discussed by the royal court, and voted on. Our flag DOES NOT offer Royalty as an incentive to join the flag. Royalty will be based upon the discretion of the court, and the amount of assistance the flag gets from the crew seeking a royalty position. ;TITLED All crews within the flag are a valued asset, and all opinions are more then welcome from any member of the flag. All crews will be given at least one titled member, and possibly more, upon joining the flag. The Titled members are expected to represent their flag at any flag meetings that may occur. These individuals are to relay to their crew what is said in the flag meetings, if such action is required. Additional Titled positions may be given out to flags as a reward in service, loyalty to the flag/Monarch, and the individual that it is being bestowed upon has proven their trust. ;FLAG OFFICER Chat arguments are STRONGLY discouraged, that is what /tell is for, use it. Should any individuals take offense with any member of the flag, or disagree with a flag policy, they are more then welcome to approach a Royal or Titled member and ask to discuss any issue they may have. If the Royal or Titled is on a pillage or busy at the moment, please be patient and one of us will address any issues that may arise. Persistent abuse of /FO chat will not be tolerated, and the Captain of the crew of the person that is abusing the chat will be asked to handle the situation by demoting the individual. If no action is taken by the crew of the individual that is causing a problem against said individual, then the Royal/Titled Court will meet to discuss expelling the crew from the flag. This is an open flag, and we will be more then happy to discuss any plans or ideas of any member in the flag. The main purpose of this flag is to meet great friends and have a great time in pillaging, and growing strong!